Product handling, classification, and distribution systems employ a variety of methods to determine dimensions of freight, cargo, and the like. A dimension is a calculation of length, width, and height of an object, and for purposes of this disclosure, a weight can also be included. Product dimensioning is used for a variety of purposes including product consistency, inventory monitoring, revenue enhancement for the transportation industry, and placement onto air, rail, and ground transport vehicles. Product dimensioning may also be used for security purposes, such as monitoring for cargo of unusually large weight being loaded onto an airplane for purposes of weight and balance, revenue calculations, and other purposes. An unusual weight may indicate that something other than the reported contents is present, such as components for a bomb or other weapon.
Current systems employ a variety of techniques, including stationary or static dimensioning or manual dimensioning. Conveyor systems also exist that pass objects of various dimension through laser curtains, or image such objects using cameras, that then use computers to determine dimension. In such systems, a product is placed on a conveyor and is conveyed through a “U” shaped tunnel that uses laser scanning to capture the dimension in motion. Such systems can be effective for small parcels that are bundled downstream of the conveyor. However, this process can be time consuming for applications that require large quantities of products, possibly of varying sizes, such as, for example, quantities that fill an entire forklift pallet, or lift truck. Current systems present several inefficiencies in this situation related to unloading the truck, passing the items individually through the conveyor, and reloading the truck. There is a need to scan an entire pallet or entire truck load contemporaneously, in a fast, automated process.
Briefly, and in accordance with the foregoing, disclosed is a system and method for determining the dimension and weight of products on or in forklifts, pallets, or lift trucks. One embodiment of the present system and method employs a tunnel or some other defined space defining a space sufficient to allow passage of a material handling vehicle. The tunnel is equipped with one or more dimension detection devices positioned to capture the entire dimension of the material handling vehicle and product positioned thereon. Alternatively, the tunnel is fitted with scanning technology suitable for detecting product edges that have been treated with detectable paint, tape, wrapping or other dimension detection device, thereby allowing the dimensions to be the net of the transport vehicle. The present system also includes a computer system in communication with the tunnel, for receiving data therefrom. The computer system subtracts a predetermined or recalled dimension for the material handling vehicle from the total dimension of the product and material handling vehicle to determine the dimensions of the product alone.
Another embodiment of the present disclosure employs one or more dimensioning device(s) mounted at a location on a lift truck. This feature allows the lift truck to become a mobile product dimensioning system.
The exemplification set out herein illustrates embodiments of the disclosure that is not to be construed as limiting the scope of the disclosure in any manner.